1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a hologram and a display device using the same. Particularly, it relates to a method for producing a screen hologram, and to a display device using the screen hologram.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known screen hologram which displays an image, which is output from a display unit, on a transparent screen which is made of the hologram, and an observer observes the image on the screen hologram by looking through from a rear side (background) of the screen.
As one example of use of the screen hologram, it is provided as a window of a bank or hospital so that it is possible to easily observe and meet with a customer or patient through the window. In this case, as the contents of the image, two kinds of images can be displayed, i.e., one is the image necessary for the customer or patient, and the other is the image necessary for an officer of the bank or hospital. Further, as another example of use, the screen hologram is provided as an advertising means in a showroom of a department store or shopping center in order to obtain a desirable advertising effect.
As mentioned above, since the screen hologram is widely utilized in various fields, the present invention aims to improve visibility of the hologram, particularly, the screen hologram when the observer observes the image displayed.